


Childhood

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Children, F/M, Flashback, Hair Pulling, Physical Abuse, Racism, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette has a odd feeling after meeting Luka, despite this being there first exchange, he seems familiar somehow.
Series: Rare Pair Month [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Childhood

Marinette stood in the crowd watching Kitty Section play their first gig. She was enjoying herself but she was very distracted. Even though she had only just meet Juleka’s brother something about him seemed very familiar. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her.

6 year old Marinette sat alone during lunch most days. She was a very shy girl and didn’t really know how to make friends. Her teachers all told her that her kindness will ensure her friends but she just has to be brave enough to show it. 

Marinette kind of understood what the teachers were saying, be nice and you’ll get friends. The problem was Marinette was always nice and polite and she still didn’t have friends. 

She sadly bit into her sand which waiting for the minutes to tick by before art class started. 

“Why do you look like that?” A shrill voice rang out, Marinette jumped, looking all around her for the owner of that voice. Marinette was confused when she realised Chloe was no where to be seen. 

“Your hair is really ugly.” Chloe’s voice snapped again. Marinette put her sandwich back in her lunch box and stood up. “Why is it that colour?” Marinette followed the sound of the voice around the corner till see caught sight of Chloe. 

Chloe and Sabrina were stood over something. Marinette watched intensely trying to figure out what was going on. Sabrina stepped a little to the left giving Marinette a clear view in front of them. Her eyes widen as she saw the new girl, Juleka, sitting on the ground. Marinette wanted to go help, she really did, but she was scared. 

“I heard the teachers saying she moved here because her Dad liked to hit her Mum.” Sabrina pretended to whisper in Chloe’s ear, but spoke loud enough for the new girl and a hiding Marinette to hear.

At those words Juleka begain to sob loudly, Marinettes heart broke in two. She had to do something no matter what. She balled her tiny fist tightly, stood up as straight as she could and marched right over to the group. 

“Stop bullying her!” She said in a brave voice. She pushed passed Chloe and Sabrina and took a defensive stance in front of the new girl. 

“Oh look it’s Dupin-Ching Chong.” Chloe sneered, Sabrina started to laugh hysterically, like Chloe had just told the funniest joke. 

“Stop bullying everyone Chloe, it’s not funny and not one likes it.” Marinette bravely shouted. Chloe and Sabrina didn’t look affected by her presence at all. 

“Shut up Marinette I can do what ever I want!” Chloe taunted back, sticking her tongue out. 

“You’re a brat” Marinette screamed back “and everyone hates you.”

Chloe’s face dropped for a second before she suddenly got very mad. She screamed as she ran towards Marinette and started to pull her hair. Marinette cried out in pain as tear formed in her eyes but she still smiled, she rather herself get hurt than the new girl. 

“What going on here!” A loud male voice called out, Chloe jumped and let go of Marinettes hair. Both girls looked towards were the voice came from to see one of the big kids standing in front of Juleka, who was now standing 

“Don’t pull peoples hair, it’s not nice.” The boy snapped. “And leave my little sister alone.” The girl started to cry again and hugged the boy, burying her face in his back. 

“Fine.” Chloe snapped as she turned away and stomped off, Sabrina right on her tail.

“Shh, it’s okay” the boy soothed his little sister. Marinette stared at them a little before walking back to her lunch. She sat down and started to eat again. She was looking down at her lap when a shadow appeared over her. She looked up and expecting it to be Chloe coming to finish hurting her but she was surprised to see the siblings standing there. 

The black hair girl walk out from behind her black haired brother, she shyly made her way toward Marinette before tackling her in a hug. Marinette jumped slightly before returning the hug. 

“Thank you for saving me” the girl mumbled before detaching herself and running back behind her brother. 

“It’s okay. I’m Marinette.” She smiled kindly at the pair.

“I’m Luka Couffine and this is my sister Juleka, thank you for looking out for her. You’re a brave girl, Marinette.” He smiled. Marinette absolutely beamed upon recieving praise for her actions.

“Can we sit with you for the rest of lunch?” Luka asked, Marinette nodded before moving over and making room for the pair. 

Marinette blinked back to reality realising she spaced out. She smiled to herself once she remember how she meet Luka, originally. She looked towards the punk looking boy on the stage and saw the soft young boy who saved her from her childhood bully. He suddenly looked at Marinette and sent her a wink making her blush.


End file.
